


The Teachers of Prestigious Academy

by BowDownKissMyCrown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gay Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher Lucifer, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, all types of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDownKissMyCrown/pseuds/BowDownKissMyCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an elementary school teacher who has a crush on Castiel, a high school teacher who works on the other side of campus. Prestigious Academy boasts about morals and virtues while teachers make their own curriculum and some corrupt their students for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.... i will be making all the chapters longer soon, i just havent had the chance

Dean Winchester took his lunch out onto the central quad of Prestigious Academy, basking in the sun and hoping to catch a glimpse of the hot teacher from the high school building that frequently took his class outside. he had been teaching at the academy for a year longer than dean had and every student loved him. 

He stretched out on a bench and brought out the latest spelling tests of his second grade students, hoping to get some grading done while his students were eating their lunch in the elementary cafeteria. Then he was distracted by a certain teacher leading his class outside. 

Castiel Novak was dressed in pressed khakis and a light blue button down that made his dark hair look darker and his blue eyes seem deeper. Dean tried not to stare at Castiel made his 12th grade students sit in a circle on the grass before perching himself on a table top, rolling up his sleeves and leaving forward.

Dean sat mesmerized as Castiel led his class in a loud debate that seemed both organized and chaotic. The students were getting into it and Castiel was smiling widely like a proud parent. All was going well until two students started arguing in earnest, leaning towards each other angrily and raising their voices.

Castiel tried to calm them down and when that failed, looked around for another teachers help. His eyes landed on Dean and he waved him over quickly.

Dean abandoned his papers and lunch and jogged over to the group of students around the flustered man. Castiel looked even better up close, a light swear on his forehead and his eyes ocean blue.  
"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" Dean said loudly, stepping between the two fighting teens. They kept arguing around him. Dean turned to Castiel "what's going on?"

"They're arguing over whether or not the murders of the monarchs in the French Revolution were justified" Castiel answered, creasing his forehead and trying to keep the other students from encouraging the two boys from fighting. 

Dean grabbed the sleeves of the fighting teenager's blazer and pulled them up "opinions aren't fact. Debate nicely or I'll make you two do when I do to fighting six year olds." They both nodded and said "yes, Mr Winchester"

Dean let go and smirked at Castiel "enjoy the rest of your debate, Mr Novak."

Castiel smiled "thank you, Mr Winchester." His eyes sparkled and roamed over Dean's face hungrily. 

Dean turned and walked back towards his lunch and papers, aware of Castiel's eyes still on him.


	2. 2

the rest of Dean's day was uneventful. his students were good and they all did pretty well on their spelling tests. Dean let them play with board games for most of the afternoon and laughed as they made up their own rules. the most interesting thing that happened was watching the second graders try adn sort out all the rules for their games. they exhausted themselves out within a few hours an Dean let them out early.  
After Dean made made sure all his students were all back in their rooms, he went in search of a decent dinner. His lunch had been ruined by ants when he left it to help Castiel and he hadn't had a chance to eat., not that he was complaining. he'd take talking to Castiel over a sandwich anyday.

Just as he walked into the large teachers lounge with a fridge full of food for anyone, Castiel walked out, slamming into him. 

"Shit! Sorry, Dean" he apologized, standing closer than two almost strangers normally would. 

Dena shook his head, mesmerized by Castiel's eyes again "my fault. I wasn't paying attention." He smiled and tried not to stare at the handsome man in front of him. 

"I want to ask you something" Castiel said suddenly, looking down and blushing. 

"Anything" Dena said with a little shrug, trying to think of why Castiel was blushing. 

Castiel took a deep breath and looked back up at Dean "do you want to get dinner tomorrow after classes? They just opened up a new diner about a mile away and I heard it was really good." 

Dean felt his face heat up. "I'd love to!" he said enthusiastically before putting his lower lip and trying to act cool "sounds great."

"I'll meet you there at 7?" Castiel said, holding back laughter at Dean's attempt to be cool. 

"I'll see you there." Dean said, barely containing a wide smile. Castiel smiled back, scribbled out his number on a sticky note for Dean, and walked away, whistling merrily. 

"Finally!" A deep voice said from inside the teachers lounge. Dean walked in and saw a teacher from the high school building sitting on the couch, flipping through a car magazine. 

"You're Luke, right?" Dean asked. The other teacher smirked

"The name's Lucifer but Luke is fine." He said, smirk holding firm on his face and he tossed his magazine down. "Half of the staff here had been waiting for one of you two to ask the other out," he informed Dean.

Dean blushed "have I been that obvious?"

Luke laughed "that's an understatement. You get this stupid grin on your face everytime you see him and he is always checking you out or staring at your lips. I'm sure even your students noticed". 

"That's embarrassing." Dean sighed before sitting down next to Luke "does he really check me out?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

Dean held two shirts up to his chest, staring in the mirror. The white shirt made him look polished and smart but the dark blue shirt made him look hot and polite. He pulled out his phone to call a friend for advice. No one answered so he chose the blue and pulled it on. 

Castiel was already walking towards the diner, wishing he had a car. It was almost 7 and he didn't want to be late. He had wanted to ask Dean out for a few months but never had the nerve to approach him. After Dena had helped him prevent the fight. He felt braver and had the perfect opportunity when they ran into each other. 

Dean climbed into his Impala and blared Metallica to calm him down. He'd had a crush on Castiel since he saw him helping one of Dean's students who was crying for his parents. Castiel hasd been so gentle and caring to the little boy that it made Dean's heart swell. 

Dean pulled into a parking spot just as Castiel got to the diner. They smiled at each other and Dean slid out of the Impala, striding over to where Castiel was waiting by the door. 

"That color really brings out your eyes," Dean said, glancing at the light grey shirt that made Castiel's eyes seem impossibly blue. Castiel blushed and opened the door for Dean. 

They walked in and were led to a booth by the window. Castiel ordered a beer and Dean ordered water. He never had anything to drink if he was going to drive his baby. They smiled awkwardly at each other before Dean spoke up. 

"What made you want to be a teacher?" He asked, staring into Castiel's deep eyes. 

Castiel looked down at his beer and grinned softly "I was a nerdy little brat who couldn't play sports. When I was in high school, my senior year, someone pointed out that teachers have the power to mold the minds of the future. I wanted that power." A smirk brought Castiel's pretty pink lips up. 

"Wow," Dean chuckled. 

"What about you?" Castiel asked, eyes on Dean's abundant freckles. 

Dean shrugged "I had a rough childhood and school helped me. I want to be able to help kids too."

"Aw. Here I am wanting to take over the world and you just want to help." Castiel leaned his head on his hand, fist making his cheek look chubby and his smile look even cuter. 

The waitress came over just then. Dean ordered a burger and fries. Castiel ordered the same thing, barely glancing at the waitress who was obviously trying to flirt with him. 

"What brought you to Prestigious Academy?" Castiel asked, taking a sip of beer. 

Dean smiled down at his hands "I went there when I was a kid. My family moved away when I was in fourth grade and I went to public school from then on. I promised myself I'd come back." Castiel has a soft smile, eyes crinkling adorable. "What about you?" Dean asked 

"The dean is my uncle. He gave me my job right outta college and I love the school." 

"Here's your food, cutie," the waitress said, setting food in front of Castiel, leaning close enough to brush against his shoulder. She plopped Dean's plate down in front of him. 

"Is there ANYthing else I can get you?" The waitress asked Castiel, twirling her hair around a finger.

Castiel gave her a friendly smile and Dean reached across the table and grabbed Castiel's hand before saying "no, we're fine, thanks."

The waitress looks sat Dean and stalked away. Dean watched her walk away before turning back to Castiel, who was watching Dean with a smile 

Dean tightened his hand over Castiel's before pulling it bakc. They both dug into their burgers, stealing glances at each other every few moments. Dean finished his food first and sipped his water. 

Once Castiel finished, Dean paid and walked them outside, where a cold breeze had picked up. Castiel shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around himself. They stopped in front of Dean's car. 

"Where's your car?" Dean asked, looking around that the handful of cars in the parking lot. 

"I walked," Castiel informed him, tightening his arms when a strong breeze whipped over them. 

Dean shook his head and opened the passenger door to his Impala "get in. I'm not gonna let you walk more than a mile in this cold weather. " Castiel smiled and got into Dean's car. 

Dean walked around to the drivers side and started IP the car. He listened to the engine purr for a moment before driving quickly, passing the speed limit without a second thought. 

Castiel grabbed the seat "Dean, slow down!"

Dena glanced over at Castiel before slowing down to the speed limit "you OK over there, Cas?"

"Cas?" Castiel said, his lips quirking up in a small smile 

Dena shrugged and grinned "shorter than Castiel."

"I like it." Cas said quietly, his smile widening. 

They were silent as Dean drove back to campus. He stopped at the housing building for the highs school teachers. 

Without warning, Cas leaned over and kissed Dean softly. Dean leaned into the kiss and set his hand on Cas's cheek. 

Cas pulls back first. "Hopefully I will see you around tomorrow."

Dean nodded and watched Cas get out of the Impala and walk into his building. He couldn't help but wish that he would get another chance to kiss Cas again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first full length chapter. Imma go back and make the first two longer but for now, enjoy my loves


End file.
